The present disclosure relates to computer memory, and more specifically, to computer memory data security.
Growing memory usage presents numerous data security challenges. Non-volatile memory modules present a unique challenge as data is retained when power is lost. Thus, hackers may be able to remove a memory module and obtain access to the data if it is not secured properly.